This invention relates to an archery bow assembly and more particularly to an archery bow assembly which is configured to minimize twisting of the bow at arrow release and to minimize strumming of the bow string against the forearm of the archer.
Archery bow assemblies have been in use for centuries for various purposes including hunting, target shooting, and the like. However, shooting the bow has always had the problem of the bow string striking and chafing the archer's forearm as the arrow is release. Forearm protectors of one type or another are therefore almost universally used, some independent of the bow and others comprising an integral accessory of the bow. Even with the forearm properly protected, problems remain. Specifically, if the bow string and the arrow nocked thereon are permitted to strike the archer's arm, the flight of the arrow is thrown to one side causing erratic flight and a loss of accuracy. A further loss in accuracy results from reflex movement of the archer's arm in response to the striking action of the bow string. Further, if the archer bends his arm in an attempt to remove his forearm from the path of the bow string, a side-wise movement is introduced that pushes the bow in a direction other than in parallel relation to the flight of the arrow toward its target, with consequent loss in accuracy.